


The Triangle

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and William have begun a deep relationship that threatens to destroy long held friendships. Can their relationship survive the crisis or will it tear them apart, perhaps forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, another story based on "The Host", it's effects and the "what if" scenarios that have been running through my overworked brain as of late. Since Beverly seems to be the only female crew member that Will hasn't made a play for (without being under the influence of something else) I just thought that he should make a play for her in spite of Jean-Luc's feelings towards her. In other words, Jean-Luc had his chance, so it's Will's turn!

Jean-Luc instinctively knew something was wrong with Beverly. They had their usual twice-a-week breakfasts, but she somehow became very busy, canceling their meetings and not telling him why. He had also noticed that his First Officer was a bit too preoccupied on the bridge, but not so much to distract from his usual alertness and his observation of his surroundings. Deanna was not unsusally concerned, stating to him that Riker's efficient rating was still high, perhaps even higher than before.

They had just come off a mission that had strained the crew and ship to almost the limit. Perhaps that was why he had felt that way Deanna had reminded him. Still he had a feeling that something was not right. The aft turbo lift hissed opened and Beverly entered the bridge, making her usual way down to the command area. She and Will glanced at each other and then quickly looked away from each other. Deanna pretended not to notice this, but Picard did. _What is going on?_ He wondered, seeing how uncomfortable both Beverly and Will were with each other. “Dr Crusher, please join me in my ready room.” He stood and walked towards the ready room door. 

_Oh god, not now Jean-Luc!_ Beverly thought, following him. _Not now! What will William think?_ She put on a neutral face, hoping he wouldn't see her innermost thoughts and feelings. _I don't want to hurt you or him._ Once the door closed behind them, he turned to her “Beverly, twice you've canceled our breakfast meetings this week. Is anything wrong?” Bev smiled and sat down on the couch “No, Jean-Luc nothing is wrong. I've got at least five to six new nurses, I'm afraid I'm a bit behind on the complete crew physicals and several new lab experiments running all at the same time. Remember that we had to take on crew replacements within the past three weeks.” She said, hoping that he didn't hear the strain in her voice. _This is hard for me to sit here and lie to you......I don't want to have to tell you anything right now...it's much too soon!_

Picard smiled, not seeing the guilt in her eyes or perhaps not wanting to see something there that wasn't.“Of course, I remember you saying about the crew replacements....I was just concerned that you were missing our breakfasts.” He was trying to see if there had been something she wasn't telling him. “Well then, I won't keep you any longer than Beverly.” Bev smiled and got up “I'm hoping to audition for a play that I'd like to do in the next few weeks. Perhaps you might...” She trailed off, her eyes twinkling. “No, thank you....perhaps Will might like to be in your play. At least if it's not a musical.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Your loss, Jean-Luc” With that, she walked out of his ready room with a smile.

She glanced around the bridge and saw Will watching her. Beverly gave him a small, quick shake of her head and headed back to the aft turbo-lift, when Will stopped her “Dr Crusher, there is a medical transport that's due in three-point two days. I'll need to discuss the manifest with you, if you're available.” Turning towards him, she gave a brief smile “I'm going back to Sickbay, now Commander. If you would like to follow me, we can get started on the manifest now. It's a rather lengthy one and I'll be needing one of the auxiliary shuttle bays for a week.” Will rose from his chair and walked to the 'lift “Mr Data....you have the bridge”. Deanna kept her expression neutral and said nothing. Will and Beverly entered the lift and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly was silent as the turbo-lift dropped them down to Sickbay. She was not sure what she would say to Will about Jean-Luc's questioning. Will gently touched her hand “Bev, is something wrong?” he asked gently. She shook her head “He wanted to know why I was skipping our twice-a-week breakfasts. I didn't know what to say.” Her eyes were starting to fill with tears “I don't want to hurt him or you. I’ve come to love you and I don't want to lose you.” He glanced at the 'lift door “Stop”. The lift stopped as ordered and Will pulled Beverly into an embrace. The tears flowed and she sobbed against his chest. They stood there for a few moments and then she pulled away. Wiping away tears, she gave him a small nervous smile “I'll be OK....I just hate not telling him the truth.” Will nodded in silence “I know.....I hate keeping secrets from him too.” he said, reaching out and wiping a tear off her cheek. 

_I love you Will....I always have...._ Beverly thought as she turned towards the turbo-lift doors again. “Resume” Will said and the 'lift continued towards Sickbay. A few moments passed and they felt the 'lift slow. The doors opened and they walked in silence to Sickbay. It was about mid-shift, a few nurses checking on the three or four patients that were there. Beverly motioned towards her office and they entered trying to keep their composure intact. She offered Will the data padd and they began the process of examining the manifest and discussing the storage space needed for the supplies that they were receiving.

Jean-Luc wasn't satisfied with Beverly's explanation and was trying to figure out how to proceed. It was not in his nature to spy on close friends or associates, but this bothered him to no end. He had always considered Beverly to be a close friend, perhaps even as a possible romantic interest but it was the guilt he still felt about Jack's death that kept him from pursuing Beverly. She was still very attractive, and the men around her knew that. Will, it seemed was the one that other men deferred to. But Jean-Luc had dismissed the vague talk about Will “chasing” Beverly, thinking that it was just ship scuttlebutt and had left it at that. But now he was seriously doubting it was all talk, and wanted to finally know if it was the truth.

The door chimed as he turned around in his chair. “Come” he said, trying to look busy with the data padd on his desk. Deanna entered and the door closed behind her. “Captain, is there something you would like to discuss with me?” She said, standing by one of the chairs. “Yes, there is. Please sit down, Deanna.” She nodded and sat, her dark eyes searching his face for an obvious clue. “How long have you know Will? You'll forgive me for asking.” Jean-Luc said, leaning forward in his chair. “Since we met on Betazed, when he was stationed there.” she replied, keeping her voice neutral. “We spent time together, and became _Imzadi_. You know the rest. I'm sure he told you all of that before.” Jean-Luc's smile was rather forced but she overlooked it for his sake. “Yes, he did. I hate asking you about that but...” he trailed off, glancing down at the desktop.

Deanna smiled and slightly shook her head “It's alright Captain. I don't mind you asking me. Is the scuttlebutt about Will and Beverly the REAL reason you wanted to talk?” He glanced up at her, his eyes growing hard. “Yes, it is. Is there any truth to it?” he demanded. She met his steel gaze with one of her own. “No, Captain. The men here on the Enterprise look up to Will and yes, they are a bit jealous of him. But not to the point of starting rumors and hearsay. That could be considered a court-martial offense. They wouldn't risk their careers on such things as that.” “They have too much respect for him and for you. Being on the flagship of the Federation is a source of pride for them. This is a posting that they may never have again.” She replied, projecting calm. Jean-Luc nodded, his face relaxing “Thank you, Deanna. I just needed to hear that.” She smiled, and rose “You're welcome, Captain” He nodded and she left his ready room. He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, thinking about what she had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna misinforms Jean-Luc on the relationship between Beverly and William, not wanting to hurt him. Beverly and Will struggle to keep everything between them on a professional level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter putting Deanna in a bind...not wanting to hurt Jean-Luc, but also not wanting to hurt Beverly and Will at the same time. Personally, I would fail if I had to keep such secrets from my commanding officer........later on in the following chapters, it starts to take a slight toil on Deanna.....
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed.....

Deanna paused as the door slid shut behind her. Slowly she walked back to her chair, her thoughts on the conversation with Captain Picard. The mere thought of Will and Beverly together under Jean-Luc's nose was a bit unsettling to her. _They're adults......they know to keep this quiet and away from his knowledge._ She reflected, sitting down. _But I hate not telling him the truth._ Pushing those thoughts away, she projected calm even though she wasn't feeling calm inside.

Several hours had gone by and the manifest was at last nearing the end. Will glanced up at Beverly who was checking a file on her computer terminal and smiled slightly. “You can't fool me with that smile, Will Riker.” Beverly said, turning her attention back to him. “You're right, Bev. I can't.” he replied, leaning back in the chair. His blue eyes twinkled and she found herself blushing slightly. “So, what gives?” She asked, leaning forward putting her hand on the desk. “You found something in the manifest that needs further discussion?” He glanced down at the padd “Yes, which Shuttle-bay will you need for the supplies? It seems to be enough to staff at least two Starbases.” 

“Well, some of the supplies are needed at the new Deep Space 9 and about half of the rest is going to Bajor. Whatever is left is for the Enterprise.” She replied, watching Will intently. Will startled slightly and his eyes grew a bit wide. “What's wrong?” Beverly had immediately jumped into full medical mode. “Nothing......it's just Deanna. She had a meeting with Jean-Luc.” Will sat forward in the chair, handing her the padd back. “What was it about?” Bev asked, her fear rising slightly. “Bev, she told him that there's nothing wrong with you or me. All that he's been hearing is scuttlebutt.” Will said rising from the chair. Beverly shook her head “She's my friend....knowing she lied to him.....” Trailing off, she looked up at him. Will nodded “I know, Bev. Perhaps it's best that he doesn't know just yet.” She glanced down at her desk and nodded. “Shall we go to Shuttle-bay Three? That should be just enough room for the supplies.” Will said, reaching out for her hand. Beverly smiled and took his offered hand. Will pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss before anyone could see them. She blushed and gave him a quick kiss back. It felt so _right_ after all these years. She kept reminding herself that he was so like Jack in every sort of way.

Jean-Luc walked out of his ready room and took a brief glance around the bridge. He noticed that Will wasn't back yet and Deanna was still on duty. It was Beta shift still, so it made sense that Will would be off duty by now. He nodded to the Ops duty officer and took the command chair. Deanna smiled and turned towards the Captain “I'm soon to go off duty. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?” She asked in a low voice. “No, Deanna.... You already told me what I needed to know.” He said, leaning slightly towards her. Deanna nodded and rose from her chair. “Good Night, Captain.” He nodded back and she turned towards the Aft Turbo-lift. Deanna stepped in the 'lift and the doors closed. “Deck 8” she said as the lift descended from the bridge. She tried not to think about Will and Beverly and what would happen if the Captain learned the truth about the two of them. _All hell will break loose.._ she thought as the 'lift slowed. The doors snapped open and she went to her cabin, with the intent of catching up on a few journals and the usual gossipy letters from her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly are still trying to keep everything a secret and Jean-Luc is still having reservations on what Deanna has told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fireworks are just starting to heat up.....just sayin'.....comments, suggestions, etc are welcomed.....

Will and Beverly left her office, heading towards Shuttle bay Three to see where the supplies were going to be kept and to make sure there would be enough room. The lighting in the corridor started to change slightly, a signal that Gamma shift was soon to be over. Taking the 'lift down, they were each absorbed in their thoughts. Will glanced over at Beverly and smiled slightly. Beverly had a small smile of her own, as she was reading her padd. “What are you thinking?” she asked him, without looking up from her reading. “All stop” Will said and the 'lift stopped in between floors. Turning towards her, he slipped his arms around her. “I was thinking of you.” he replied, kissing her. She dropped her padd and put her arms around him “Me too....” she whispered. They pressed themselves together as they kissed, holding each other tightly. Breathless, they slightly parted and Beverly placed her head against his chest. “We can't keep doing this. Jean-Luc will find out eventually and it will hurt not just him but us.” She said, trying not to cry. “I know, Beverly. I don't know what the future will bring but we have to be strong.” He replied, stroking her hair. 

They pulled apart, and Beverly bent to pick up her padd. “I love you, Will.” she said, straightening up. “I love you too, Beverly.” he said, smiling at her. “Resume” came the order and the lift continued to Shuttle bay Three. The doors snapped open and they continued down the corridor towards the Bay doors. “There's supposed to be at least 275 shipping containers of various sizes to be delivered. Color coded for each of the stops that we will be making. Nothing that's coming aboard is hazardous, so no containment fields are necessary.” She reported, reading the manifest again. “275 containers? I guess we can get them in here, but it will be a tight fit.” Will said, walking into the bay. He wasn't kidding, the bay was one of the larger ones and it looked rather wide enough but even they knew it would be a VERY tight fit for all of the containers. But the knowledge that there wasn't anything hazardous was a small blessing. The generators for any containment field would have eaten up valuable space, something they couldn't afford to lose. 

“So, hopefully we can get everything in here and ready pretty quickly. The first shipment is due in about 16 hours from now. That will go to one of the Starbases. It's coded as Red and the others are coded as Blue, Green and Teal. Anything White is ours.” Beverly replied, watching Will walk through the bay. “Good, then all that's needed is Captain Picard's agreement.” He said, turning towards her. He tapped his combadge “Riker to Picard”. Picard's reply came back quickly “Picard here.” “Sir, we've reviewed the manifest and have checked Shuttle-bay Three where the supplies are to be kept. We're ready to receive them.” Will said, walking towards Beverly. “Excellent work, Number One. Report to the bridge with Dr Crusher.” Jean-Luc said. “Aye, Sir. We're on our way now.” Will replied, reaching out for Beverly's hand. “Riker out”. 

Jean-Luc leaned back in his command chair and took a deep breath. If there was anything, he would see it once they came onto the bridge. A growing concern was that if they were seeing each other, what would his reaction be? One of anger, betrayal or something else? Jean-Luc had never been in such a situation like this before during his career in Starfleet. His thoughts were a jumble and he tried to compose himself before they came onto the bridge. Perhaps Deanna was right and he was just seeing something that wasn't there. As his Exec, Will would have to consult with Beverly from time to time even when Jean-Luc didn't think it was required. Will ran the Enterprise for him and kept everything under control. He was able to keep the ship on it's rather tight and sometimes loose schedule, and the crew would rather deal with him than Jean-Luc on most occasions. He sighed and glanced around the lower bridge, pleased to see that the crew were at their best, and that's what Will had done for him. The scuttlebutt in Starfleet was that just about every ship in the fleet was still upset that Will had gone to the Enterprise. There were so many who had requested him, but Jean-Luc chose him as his First Officer. That didn't mean the other Captains were still trying to lure him away from the Enterprise. Jean-Luc knew Will would stay here and not leave unless it was to captain his own ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly continue their relationship and Deanna is starting to have some issues with the relationship. Jean-Luc is still convinced that there's nothing beyond a professional relationship between them. But storm clouds are on the horizon.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the green-eyed jealousy monster is starting to rear it's ugly head......Deanna is starting to get annoyed with them together and Jean-Luc is in the dark as to what's going on. Please feel free to leave me your comments, complaints, etc.......I DO read them.....

Jean-Luc was consulting his chair panel, when the aft 'lift doors opened and Will entered the bridge with Beverly. Will made his way to his chair and Beverly took Deanna's seat. “We went over the manifest and the first of the supplies should be here in the next 16 hours. The rest will follow in about 12 hours after than. Shuttle-Bay Three will hold everything, plus there's no hazardous supplies so timing is not critical.” Will reported, as Picard listened. Beverly spoke up “The first stop will be the medical research station on Boradis II, then on to Starbase 153 to pick up the rest of the supplies. The rest of our orders will be waiting for us there. Starfleet Medical has made this a high priority.” Jean-Luc nodded and thought for a moment. “Isn't there a report of some kind of epidemic in that area? There was a report issued of a quarantine for the Boradis sector, if I recall.” Beverly nodded “Yes, there's an outbreak of a fever of unknown origin in that sector. Medical is concerned that whatever it is, it may pose a threat outside of the system. They want to stop it before it spreads further. Some of the supplies are various non-living strains of what may be related to this fever.” Jean-Luc nodded “But they are not sure of its source?” “No, Captain. That's what is so strange. It popped up like from nowhere all at once.” She said, glancing at Will. “Could it have been brought here deliberately , then?” Will asked, a growing concern in his thoughts. She shook her head “I'm not sure, Commander. The question is, why would someone spread something like this that's not native to an unknown system?” 

Jean-Luc was silent for a moment “I'm sure that Starbase 153 will be able to divulge what they know when we get there.” He said, leaning forward in his chair. “What is our estimated time to the Starbase?” Will glanced at Beverly “After we receive the shipment and drop it off at the research station, it will be 6 hours until we reach the Starbase at Warp 5.” Picard leaned back “Helm, steady as she goes. I seem to recall that both you and Commander Riker are off duty, Doctor.” Beverly smiled “Yes, but we put in some extra time to make sure the bay will be ready for the supplies.” Will nodded “At least that part is done. We just have to reach the coordinates for the transfer. That should be in about 15 hours from now.” “Go and get some rest Commander, Doctor. I feel that there might not be time for a full rest after that.” Picard said, glancing at both of them. Will and Beverly nodded and rose to leave. “Good night, Sir” Will replied as he made his way to the 'lift with Beverly behind him. “Good Night” she said as she stepped into the 'lift with Will. As the 'lift descended, Will pulled her towards him “I was wondering...” he trailed off as Beverly smiled “Wondering what, Will?” “Dinner in my quarters?” Will said, a twinkle in his eyes. “Make it Sushi, and I'm there.” She replied, kissing him.

Deanna had finished going through the three gossipy letters from her mother and was trying to decide if she wanted to eat in her quarters or find Beverly and go eat with her in Ten-Forward. As she made her way to the bedroom to change, she _felt_ Will and Beverly pass in the corridor outside. Their thoughts were of a particular sexual nature and she felt for a moment a sense of anger and perhaps jealousy towards Beverly, her friend and Will who she still called _Imzadi_. Their relationship was causing tension with the Captain and with her. In a way, she still considered Will to be hers and the mere thought of him with another woman would have not bothered her at any other time. But this time it was different for the reason that the other woman was her friend, Beverly who was on rather intimate terms with Picard.

She chided herself for thinking that way of Will and Bev. How many times had she, herself had a relationship with someone else and Will knew about it but didn't get upset with it? Too many times, she remembered shaking her head slightly. And he was always there when it ended badly as it did so many times before. _This is none of my concern._ she thought, walking into the bedroom. _I don't own him, nor does he own me. I just hope that the Captain thinks that way too. I'd hate to see them have to transfer off the Enterprise._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and William meet to have dinner, but it doesn't go as they planned.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....So I finally got my muse to get her back and her butt to working!
> 
> This chapter leads up to a rather interesting one, so that's why it's short even for my writing....
> 
> Ah, dinner.....so tempting, so...wait..is that a "easy off dress"?........Makes you wonder what Beverly REALLY wants for dinner......

Beverly turned towards Will as they approached her quarters “Let me change...I'll be there in about thirty minuets.” She said, giving Will a smile. “OK...Make it something ease for me...” He replied, brushing past her. She nodded, her pulse racing at the thought of spending the night in his arms again.  
Entering her quarters, she started thinking about the few dresses she had. The closet door opened as she approached, and she reached in and picked out the blue one. It made her eyes sparkle and was a snap to get out of, when the time was right. She had always dressed rather conservative when she went out, but being with Will had completely changed her and in her opinion for the better. Beverly quickly shed her lab coat and uniform, as she headed towards the sonic shower. Programming a quick cycle, she stepped in allowing the waves to clean her. A few moments later, the cycle ended and she got out to dress.

Will lowered the lights in his quarters to forty-five percent and programmed the replicator for their dinner. Sushi was on the menu as well as Beverly. Why Jean-Luc hadn't made a move for her puzzled him, for she was the kind of woman any man would kill for. Passionate, beautiful and sexy with a killer body......damn. The replicator chimed and he went to fetch the real china he had stashed away in one of the small closets. Setting out the fine bone china that had belonged to his mother, he turned towards the cold storage and pulled out a very old bottle of wine that he had been keeping for a special occasion. He glanced around the room, satisfied that everything was correct and that she would be here very soon.

Beverly got dressed and brushed her hair out. She kept it simple, knowing that Will like it down and long. She slipped the dress on, checking her hair and makeup a final time. She caught her breath, as her thoughts drifted towards the evening with Will. Beverly had always been the one to keep up her guard with others, especially when it came to men. With Jack it had been different and she had allowed herself to fall in love with him, because she felt safe. After he died, she wouldn't allow herself to feel anything for another man. But when Odan had come into her life, she had taken a chance. After the shock of finding out he was a host for a Trill symbiont, she had felt bewildered and confused. What was worse was when Will “became” Odan for the peace negotiations, she started to feel something for Will instead of Odan. Realizing the time, she shook her head and glanced around the bedroom to see if there was something she had forgotten to do. Satisfied, she lowered the lights in her quarters and left for Will's. The corridor was quiet, most of the crew shift change was over. She soon reached his quarters and smiled.

The chime sounded and Will turned towards the door, a smile on his lips. “Come” he called out, walking over to the replicator and removing the sushi along with the other things for their dinner. Beverly entered and smiled, seeing the preparations Will had made for dinner. “Where did you get the china? I haven't seen anything like this pattern in years.” She asked, walking over and running her finger around the outer edge of the dinner plate. “My mom got the service when she got married. It's been in the family for a few generations. Luckily, none of it got broken during the years.” Will said, placing a bowl of dipping sauce down on the table. He turned and slipped his arms around her, gently kissing her. She pressed into him as their kiss deepened, threatening to lead into something more. She ran her hands across his chest and down his back. Will tighten his embrace on Bev, their tongues darting and swirling. Their lips parted and he then focused his attention on the side of her neck. A low gasp came from her as he kissed a trail down to her shoulder. Beverly relaxed, letting the sensations flow over her. A shudder went through her and Will responded by then kissing across her collarbone to her other shoulder. Beverly tighten her grip on Will's back, letting herself go and yielded to what was boiling in her blood.

Sensing that Beverly was lost to the feelings she was experiencing, Will gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom knowing that their dinner could, and would, wait. Their need was greater than anything in the Universe at that moment. Nothing else mattered, not Jean-Luc nor their mission. Only they mattered and for a few moments nothing else demanded their attention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly's passion explodes.....what had turned out to be a dinner date, turns into a night of passion between them. This intensity of their relationship will soon reveal itself in ways they can't see or understand. Hearts will be broken, feelings will come to a head. Has Will and Beverly gone too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, got a hold of myself here....can you blame me?
> 
> Seriously, this is my FIRST public posting of an erotic, explicit scene for any story that I've ever written. Please leave me feedback as I am trying to get better with writing these scenes. If I'm too wordy, let me know.....
> 
> Other than that, please...enjoy! (the story, folks, the story!)

Will lowered her on the bed and gently undid her dress,watching her recline with eyes that burned with unspoken need and desire. His own eyes burned as he removed her dress from beneath her and removed his own clothes, the faint starlight from the window illuminating his athletic body. Beverly laid there watching him, her breathing starting to quicken at the thought of what he would do to her. After standing it no longer, she reached out and drew him down on top of her. Their mouths connected, the need and the want overtook them. Bev ran her hands down his back and squeezed his bottom, digging her nails into the soft flesh there. Will broke from their kiss and a low growl came from his throat. “Mm...harder...you won't hurt me.” Bev smiled and dug in harder, Will returned to kissing down her throat, until he reached her chest.

He kissed her left breast, avoiding her nipple which resulted in Bev whimpering softly in protest. Kissing her under breast, he made his way back to her nipple. Seizing it in his mouth, be began to suck it also alternating by gently biting it. Bev arched in pleasure, her breathing becoming shallow and fast. Will's own desire began to manifest itself, his erection growing stiff and hard with his need. His hands gently moved down her body and gently caressed her clit, watching her shiver with desire and need. “Please....oh...please...Will...” Bev managed to whisper, writhing under his touch. Her clit pulsed with need and her juices were making her slick and ready for Will.

Will leaned down and kissed her, increasing his touch on her clit hood seeing how this affected her. A flush started to show on her breasts and slowly spread along her chest . Reaching out, she touched his cock, feeling it grow and strain against her touch. Will leaned back and Bev rose up, kissing him and shifting her position to kneel in front of him. Glancing up at him, she increased her touch seeing how this was effecting him. Bev wrapped her hand around his shaft, getting a soft hiss from him. She started to stroke him, her rhythm smooth and precise. Will closed his eyes as the wash of pleasure came over him. Placing his hand on her head, he gently drew her closer to his cock indicating her to take him in her mouth. Smiling, she opened her mouth and drew him in. The pressure of her mouth on him nearly sent him over the edge, but he was able to hold off. Her mouth moved in perfect unison with his thrusts and Will smiled as he watched Bev's movements.

Bev kept up the movement, losing herself in the feelings that was coursing in her. She took his shaft deeply in her mouth, sucking gently. With her other hand she caressed his balls, gently tugging on them. Will threw his head back, his eyes almost clenched tightly closed. “Oh god.....don't stopped, Bev. Mm-mm....don't stop....please don't stop.” He whispered, the raw passion in his voice. Bev increased her tempo, Will's hips began to thrust his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. Her eyes closed in bliss as she concentrated on his cock and balls, the tempo getting faster and faster. Their need was so great and the want flowed in their veins. He roughly shoved his shaft deeper into her throat, hitting the back of her throat and began to leak pre cum from the tip. Bev kept up the movement, oblivious to her surroundings focused only on his shaft in her mouth. 

She then took her hand and touched her own clit, rubbing herself into a state of ecstasy. Her clit pulsed even faster with her desire and her juices flowed down her thighs, pooling onto the bed sheet beneath her. Will stiffened as he was nearing his limit of control. He shoved a few more times into her mouth, his breathing getting faster and faster. Bev kept up the pressure on her clit as she felt him getting close to releasing into her throat. With a final snarl, he put both hands on her head and roughly shoved his cock a final time into her throat. Growling, he exploded into her throat pumping himself dry as she managed to swallow all of it. He pushed one final time into her mouth and held it there, as the secondary thrusts kept going. Beverly closed her eyes and kept on swallowing his seed, focusing on him and his pleasure as well as her own. A few moments later, he withdrew from her mouth and collapsed onto the bed beside her. Beverly gasped for air, a trickle of cum on the corners of her mouth. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. The taste of him was still on her lips, and that excited him. 

Gently laying her on her back, he kissed down her belly and parted her thighs, intent on returning the favor that she gave him. He kissed her left thigh, dragging his tongue up and down the inner part of her thigh seeing how she reacted to it. She placed her hand on his head, encouraging him to taste her. Will gently parted her folds and touched her clit with his tongue, sending shivers up her spine. He lapped at her, feeling her squirm with desire. Her taste was divine, and he slipped two fingers into her stroking her inner folds. She moved in unison with his finger thrusts, as he finger fucked her. Bev moaned and kept up the pressure of her hand on his head, her hips bucking with the momentum. Their movements were animistic in nature, so much was the need. He kept up the finger thrusts as he watched her go over the edge and lose it. Raising up, he slipped his cock into her as she was so slick. Thrusting faster and faster, he pounded into her intent on satisfying her need. Bev wrapped her legs around his body and responded to the thrusts.

“Don't...stop....please.....Oh..god...don't stop....” Bev managed to whisper, her face flushed with desire. Will slammed into her, the movement driving her deeper into the bed. She gripped the sheet, balling the m up in her hands. “Are you sure I'm not hurting you?” he whispered, keeping up the thrusts. She shook her head, not able to talk as his thrusts were intensifying and threatening to send her over the edge. Pushing into her again, her eyes were clenched tightly as beads of sweat dripped down from Will's forehead as he kept up the thrusts. Her legs tighten around him, a signal that she was getting close to coming. “Harder...god...HARDER!” she managed to say, as her body pulsed with desire and need. Will slammed into her, causing her to gasp and he kept this new tempo up. Bev lost all awareness of her surroundings as his harder thrusts sent her over the edge. With a scream that dissipated into a moan Bev came hard and in doing so she locked Will deep into her as he came again into her.

Will collapsed onto her, as they both tried to regain their breath. She held onto him as she still was shaking from her orgasm. He kissed her, their tongues gently probing and touching. After her body relaxed, Will was able to slip out of her and they still laid there, with their arms around each other. Bev snuggled closer to Will and laid her head on his shoulder. “You OK?” he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. “Yes....you?” she replied, smiling and starting to feel drowsy. “Mm...yes. You, baby were wonderful.” he said, gently stroking her cheek. “So were you....Sweetheart.” They both smiled and drifted off to sleep, knowing that this would be the start of a life long relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the dinner and the morning after brings Will and Beverly even more closer than before. Jean-Luc is still in doubt over what Deanna has told him and is even more convinced that they are seeing each other, much to his displeasure. He makes up his mind to question them after the staff meeting, to finally confront them with what he knows, and what he's been told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting pretty good (I think so anyway..).....sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to write. I'm hoping to wrap this up in about five chapters or perhaps six, so any comments or suggestions as to what should happen is welcomed!

Jean-Luc couldn't shake the feeling that he had about Beverly and Will. Something just didn't seem right and unless either they told him, or he found out, there was no way to know if they had lied to him. He paced the day area in his quarters, and tried not to think about either one of them. Walking to the replicator, he ordered his usual nightcap, hot ginger tea, and went to his couch. Sinking into the cushions, he slowly sipped his tea, and closed his eyes. Imagining Will with Beverly..his lips kissing hers...Jean-Luc bolted up from the couch in frustration. “Damn!” he swore, spilling the tea. He went over to his desk and his finger hovered above the intercom button, but he paused and slowly took a deep breath. Deanna would tell him that he was imagining things, and that there was nothing going on. Shaking his head slightly, he took the now-empty cup of tea back to the replicator and sighed. There was only one way to find out about Will, Beverly and the rumors floating around the ship and he would ask the difficult questions in the morning after the usual staff meeting. He only hoped that all of this was a false rumor and thing would return to normal once again.

Deanna sat at her vanity table, brushing out her hair when she sensed Jean-Luc's anguish over Beverly and Will. She kept brushing her hair, and thought about what would happen if he ever found out the truth. He would demand that they either end the relationship or leave the Enterprise and Deanna knew that Will wouldn't leave the ship without Beverly. Picard would be powerless to prevent her from going with him, and Beverly wouldn't stay here without Will. This was turning out to be a very messy state of affairs, and she was caught in the middle. Worf even knew about the two of them and on a few occasions, even helped them have moments together under Picard's nose. He would step in to protect both them and herself if that had to happen. Jean-Luc had obviously forgotten that Bev was a grown woman and could choose who she wanted in her bed. And Beverly had chosen Will over him, much to his disappointment. Jean-Luc had many chances in the past to form a closer relationship with her, but never did. That was his loss, she thought getting up and walking across her bedroom. Turning down the satin sheets on her bed, she undressed and slipped, in hoping to sleep without having to worry over her two friends.

Will and Beverly woke early, their arms still wrapped around each other. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled, watching her snuggle closer to him. “Morning, sweetheart....” he whispered as she pressed even closer to him, drawing warmth from his body. Deanna had always mentioned that he gave off heat like a furnace, and she too would draw her warmth from him. Bev sighed softly, knowing that both of their lives were forever intertwined and loving that thought. A grumble made Will chuckle softly, for neither of them had dinner last night, but other things had gotten in the way. “Breakfast, Bev?” he asked, kissing her cheek softly. “Yes....but make it light. I hate eating too much in the morning.” she answered, tracing a pattern on his back with her hands. “Mmm...good. I'll get us some toast and tea for you and some eggs with a cup of Raktajino for me.” Beverly nodded and reluctantly released him. As he got out of bed, a thought struck him that made him pause. Turning back to her he blurted “Oh god..we have a staff meeting this morning. I just remembered it.” Bev looked a bit flustered but she held it together. “It's OK. Just go get us our breakfast, I can get a uniform from your service slot. Don't worry about last night.” Will nodded and went to get their food and clean up from last night's non dinner date. She rose from the bed and took a quick shower, getting her uniform from the service slot and walked to the table. Will placed her tea and toast on the table, kissing her forehead and going to the shower himself. Bev ate her toast and was getting her another cup of tea, when Will walked back into the room, dressed and looking as handsome as ever to her. He quickly devoured his eggs and his Raktajino, as they were due for the dreaded staff meeting in half an hour. Grabbing the data padds on his desk, they left his quarters and headed to the bridge hoping not to see Jean-Luc before the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly wake from their date night and have to face Jean-Luc in the daily Senior Officer's meeting. Picard is angry that they are possible having an affair, but is determined to find out the truth from both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...Jean-Luc is getting pretty pissed that the rumors may or may not be true....What will Beverly and Will do?
> 
> There is a surprise twist (or two) in the next chapter.....

Picard ate his breakfast while pondering the situation at hand. If the rumors of Will and Beverly were true, then he would know it by the end of the meeting. Then some form of action would have to be taken in order to keep the ship running smoothly. What that action might be, Picard didn't know just yet. Either Will or Beverly would have to leave the ship or end the affair. He still held out that this was just gossip and that she hadn't made her choice of Will, considering their history together and both being close to Jack. But there was a nagging feeling in his thoughts that anything he said or did really didn't matter to her and Will. Beverly was a grown woman and could choose who she wanted, just as easily as either he or Will could. “I refuse to believe that she would chose William over me. I have known her longer that he has. We have a history together.” Jean-Luc muttered, sipping his Earl Grey tea.

Much to their relief, Picard wasn't in the conference room when they arrived for the usual morning staff meeting. Will and Beverly were a bit anxious and more than a little nervous at the prospect of facing Jean-Luc and the rest of the senior staff. Beverly leaned in and kissed Will, savoring the warmth of their new-found love. Will smiled and squeezed her hand, seeing how beautiful she looked. What the future had in store for them, they really didn't know but they knew that somehow they would face it together. Will walked over to the replicator just as the door to the corridor opened and Deanna walked in. She smiled at Will and Beverly and took her chair, her face serene and composed for the meeting. “I just thought that it would be better if someone else was in the room with the two of you.” Beverly chuckled, seeing how her friend was trying to prevent a major scene from taking place. “I didn't think I needed a chaperon anymore.” Deanna shook her head slightly “It's to prevent Captain Picard from believing the ship-wide gossip.” “Well then, I guess he will have to believe it then.” Beverly said, glancing over at Will who nodded and smiled. In that moment, they had decided to make it official. Will ordered his Raktajino and returned to his usual place at the head of the table. “She's right, Deanna.” he said, sipping his beverage and looking content. Deanna just rolled her eyes and Beverly laughed just as Data entered the room with Geordi.

Worf entered the room and he nodded politely to Will and the others, taking his seat. A moment later, Jean-Luc walked into the room and sat at the head of the table with a glance at Will and Beverly. Scanning the padd with him, he cleared his throat and a strange feeling came over him again. _I could be wrong...._ he thought, seeing how neither Will nor Beverly hardly looked at each other. “Starfleet has sent out new orders for the Enterprise. We are to deliver the supplies, but not to investigate the outbreak. That is being handled by Starfleet Medical.” Will nodded as he made a few notations on one of the padd he had brought with him. “Understood, Sir. We should be arriving at the Boradis II station soon and then on to Starbase 153. I'm assuming that Starfleet will want us close by if things get out of hand.” Jean-Luc nodded, knowing that any time there was an outbreak of something, the Enterprise was always kept close by, in case of an emergency. “Sickbay will be on alert, if anything comes up.” Beverly said, nodding at Jean-Luc and Will. “I may need to have one or two of the Shuttle-bays on medical emergency standby, if it gets worse and Sickbay is overflowing with patients. I'm hoping that won't be the case here.” Picard nodded and glanced around the table at his officers.”Status of your departments?” he asked, looking at them. “Security is currently engaging in training drills, no other problems, Sir.” Worf reported. Geordi shrugged “Engineering is fine, Sir. All repairs are being done on time.” Data glanced briefly at the others before looking at Picard “All science departments are working within normal limits, Sir. We are in need of new computer modules for the computer core at Starfleet's earliest convenience.” Beverly glanced at Deanna as she made her report “Sickbay is good, no problems to report.” “I sense nothing wrong on the Enterprise, Sir.” Deanna said, her eyes briefly darting to Will.

Beverly smiled as she shifted slightly in her chair. She was a bit sore from last night and hid her smile behind a padd that Deanna gave her to read. Jean-Luc didn't notice it and continued with the meeting. Turning to Will, he directed him to put in the requests of the departments and took a deep breath. “There is something else that I must address everyone. There have been... _rumors_ that two officers are conducting an affair that may or may not breach what is considered proper. However, this idle gossip must stop and it must stop now. Inquire in your departments as to who may be spreading these false rumors and gossip. Report what you find to Commander Riker.” _THERE_ Jean-Luc thought, seeing how everyone was taken aback by his statement. To his shock and dismay, neither Will nor Beverly reacted like he thought they would. They appeared concerned about his announcement. He started to doubt the rumors as being just that, rumors and it made feel a bit more hopeful about Beverly.  
“Anything else to report? If not, dismissed.” As the others started out of the room, he called to Will and Beverly “Commander Riker...Dr Crusher....a moment, please.” Will glanced at Deanna and nodded, she smiled and walked out with Worf and Data, with Geordi right behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc confronts Will and Beverly and receives a shock.....later he contemplates ending their affair himself and having William transferred off the Enterprise, keeping Beverly to himself. Only does Deanna makes him realize that he would be ending not only their careers, but his own.

“You wanted to see us, Sir?” Will asked as the door slid shut behind the others leaving. “The two officers in question are you and Dr Crusher, Number One. I need to know, without hesitation on your part or Beverly's, are you two having an affair?” he asked them, standing at the head of the table. Beverly looked Jean-Luc fully in the eye as she spoke. “Yes, Jean-Luc...we are . It's none of your nor anyone else's business.” Will's expression was of equal determination. “I agree with her, Sir. We are of equal rank, and in a few rare cases she would out rank me in medical situations. She is also correct that it's no one business but ours.” Jean-Luc nodded slowly, having the answer that he was looking for and walked away from the table. The door to the bridge snapped open and he walked out, leaving Will and Beverly alone in the conference room.

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as Beverly sank into a chair. They had thought that he would demand them to end the affair or resign, but he didn't. Will gently laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. They had survived Jean-Luc's interrogation and would be stronger because of it. Beverly reached up and laid her hand on his, savoring the warmth and his touch. Leaning down, he kissed her gently and she smiled. “I have to get to the bridge. I'll stop by Sickbay later, OK?” he asked, watching her. “Yes, please do. I'll need to get back to Sickbay. I do love you, Will. Always know that.” She responded, standing up. He nodded and watched her leave for Sickbay, with a smile. Turning around, he went to the bridge and took his place like nothing had happened. Deanna smiled over at him and Picard said nothing.

Jean-Luc's thoughts were in turmoil over Will and Beverly's admission and outright defiance . _How dare they act like nothing was wrong!_ he raged internally at them. _They have no consideration for my feelings in this matter!_ Picard's face was a mask to hide his anger and rage at both of them, and he intended to end their affair himself. By the end of the day, he would have Beverly back to himself and Will would be transferred off the Enterprise. “and Engineering is reporting that the repair to the deflector dish will take a few more hours to complete...” Will was saying and Jean-Luc quickly nodded, as if he had been following the conversation. Deanna frowned briefly and made a mental note to speak with Beverly and Will later. She sensed his thoughts and was concerned by the dark mood he was in. Deanna stirred and turned towards the two of them.”Captain, may I speak with you for a moment?” she asked, aware of the tension between Will and Jean-Luc. Picard nodded and rose from his chair, walking towards his ready room. Glancing back at Will, Deanna followed bracing herself for a war of words over Picard's action he was about to undertake.

After the door to his ready room snapped shut, she spoke up. “If you do what you're thinking about, then you will be wrong. Beverly is a grown woman, Sir. I understand you have a history with her,but..” she started to say but Picard cut her off. “I have known her for years...far long than he has. He has no right to interfere in our relationship!” Jean-Luc nearly shouted. “You are forgetting that she is grown woman, able to make her own choices. She chose Will over you. You never went as far to tell her that you loved her, did you?” Deanna asked, as Picard paced the ready room, his anger washing over her in a flood. “I had every intention of doing so, but things got in the way.” he snarled at her. She didn't flinch at his remark. “Yes...there were other “things” that got in the way...Shall I name them or not?” she replied, her eyes dark and staring at him.”You are out of line, _Counselor_ “ he said, storming back to his desk in the room. “Perhaps so, but if I wasn't then you would be making decisions that could ruin not only their careers but your own. I could recommend that you be removed from duty due to your current emotional state. There would be no board of inquiry that would contradict me or my actions...Sir.” Deanna replied, watching his expression change to one of utter shock. What he was contemplating was sheer lunacy and Deanna knew it. Of course Beverly was a grown woman, and free to make her own choices. But he failed to see that, and tried to keep some hope alive that he would have been chosen instead of Will. The fire in his eyes died and he leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. “Dear God, what have I done? I was going to ruin two people of a silly, stupid dream that I had. Perhaps I should be relieved of command for a while.” he said softly, to no one in particular. Deanna slowly let the breath she was holding out, watching him for a few moments before she spoke. “Captain....I know this is hard for you to take. I understand that, but you need to let her go. She's made her choice.” Jean-Luc looked up at Deanna, tears faint in his eyes and nodded. “Yes, Deanna. I must...it's the only way. I had such dreams and plans for the two of us...” he whispered, his voice choked and faint. She smiled at him and turned as to leave. “I understand, Sir. I let Will go a long time ago and it still hurts, but I've made my peace with it.” Picard nodded and she left, while he sat there thinking about what he would say to both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise arrives at Boradis II to take on the supplies for the Starbase and other destinations, which brings Will and Beverly together again. Jean-Luc has started to let go of Beverly and the dream he had for the two of them. Will and Beverly start the long process of cataloging the supplies as they are being brought aboard the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of some humor here at the end.....Jean-Luc is letting go of her and our favorite couple is hard at work getting the supplies on-board so they can deliver them.
> 
> Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter and the few that will be following sometime next week. I hope to finish this particular story soon...
> 
> As always, comments and/or suggestions are welcomed!

Will watched Deanna exit out of the ready room and she smiled at him before she took her seat. “Anything wrong?” he asked, noticing her expression was rather sad. “No, only that the Captain will want to see you and Beverly later.” She said, her voice pitched low for only him to hear her. Will nodded and relaxed a bit, but wondering what she meant by that. Any thoughts he had on that was interrupted by Worf who consulted his board and announced that the station on Boradis II was coming within hailing distance. Will turned his attention back to their mission and glanced up at the ceiling. “Riker to Picard...We are within range of the station on Boradis II.” he said, glancing at Deanna once again, who avoided his gaze. Jean-Luc walked out of his ready room and took his place, Glancing around the bridge he wore a small smile. “Open hailing frequencies, Mr Worf.” 

The director of the station appeared on the view-screen and smiled. She was a rather young, attractive woman with dark hair and green eyes. “This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise. We are here to pick up medical supplies for Starbase 153.” He said, smiling at the woman. She smiled back and her voice was just as warm. “Greetings, Captain. I am Dr. Rachael O'Brien. We have the supplies ready for transport to your ship. Please send us the coordinates and transport can begin at once. I hope that this will help with the outbreak.” Jean-Luc nodded, hoping that it would be a quick transport from the planet to the ship. “I'll have my First Officer and Chief Medical Officer ready to log the supplies in. Prepare to receive the necessary information, Doctor. Picard out.” After the woman's image faded from the screen, Jean-Luc glanced at Data and instructed him to transfer the information to the station and the cargo transporter for the supplies. “Picard to Sickbay...Dr Crusher please report to Shuttle-bay Three for transfer of the medical supplies. Picard out.” Turning to Will he paused for a moment and mentally steeled himself. “Number One, go to Shuttle-bay Three and oversee the transfer. Make sure everything goes smoothly. There's quite a number of people who need the supplies, quickly.” Will nodded and left the bridge for the transfer. Deanna glanced at Jean-Luc and smiled a bit. He was controlling himself around Will and it was a start, at least.

When Will arrived, Shuttle-bay Three was starting to fill up with the supplies. He had to dodge several cargo containers that almost knocked him down, getting a hastily “Sorry, Sir. Didn't see you walking there.” from one of the Quartermaster's people. Will smiled and hurried past a few more containers and found Beverly shaking her head and being close to having a fit over something. “Beverly..what's wrong?” he asked her, walking up to her. She glanced up at him and relaxed a bit. “A few of the containers got mixed up in the transport. I'll have it all sorted out in a minute or two, don't worry.” She replied, smiling at him. “Good..the sooner we can get this on board, the sooner we can start making our deliveries.” Will answered, noticing more being brought in on anti-grav carts. Beverly sighed and went back to scanning the containers close to them and checking it against the manifest that was sent to her.  
Will shook his head and started to help her with some of the serial numbers on a few of the containers that she couldn't read. “This will take only a few hours to get it all on board and then we can get it to the first stop, Starbase 153.” Beverly told Will, who was trying to read one of the container's numbers to her. “Good...then we can get back to other things, such as our original assignment.” he said, trying to read the label almost upside down. She giggled at the way he was contorted in order to read the serial numbers to her. Will glanced up at her and they both started laughing, which the Ensigns found amusing. It would be a long shift for both Will and Beverly today and a better night for them as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly complete the transfer of supplies to the Enterprise, and then are summoned to Picard's ready room. Once there, Picard confronts them yet again about their affair. Will and Beverly offer to leave the ship, rather than hurt Jean-Luc any further. He dismisses that but want to know why they kept it a secret from him. After realizing that Beverly has made her choice of Will over him, Jean-Luc lets go of Beverly and offers some words of advice to Will on how he's to treat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have a lot of shouting and such, but decided not to. The three of them are supposed to be rational, grown-ups and wanted to try and portray them as such. There's still Deanna to consider in this, of course.....Wonder what she'll make of this in the next chapter or two....stay tuned to find out....
> 
> I did have them offer to leave the ship, but had Picard tell them that wouldn't be necessary......I don't think Will would run in a situation like this...nor Beverly, for that matter...
> 
> Comments and/or suggestions welcomed!

Five hours later, both Will and Beverly were tired and a bit brain-dead from having to log all of the supply containers in the bay, plus fix a mix-up on the manifest. The supplies were all sorted by their destination and they could report back to Jean-Luc that all was done. “Riker to Picard...Transfer's completed, we can get underway at your convenience, Sir.” Will said, reaching out to take Beverly's hand. “Acknowledged, Number One.” came Picard's reply over the intercom. “Report to my ready room, both you and Dr Crusher. Picard out.” Beverly and Will looked at each other and started for the 'lift. “Wonder what he wants to see us about?” Will asked, walking along the corridor holding Bev's hand. She shook her head and sighed “It's about the meeting, I'm sure. He didn't take the news good, I'm afraid. If it's gets too bad, we could transfer to another ship temporarily of course. But I know you don't want to leave the Enterprise and really, neither do I.” Will thought about that and shrugged. “I could get use to another ship and crew, if that what it would take.” They got into the 'lift and Will gave the order for the bridge. “True, but if it comes to choosing between you and my post...I'll choose you each and every time.” Will replied, kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back before the door snapped open onto the bridge.

They made their way to the ready room doors and paused, both a bit nervous at what might happen. Stepping into the sensor's range, the doors opened and they walked in, expecting the worst. Jean-Luc glanced up from his desk and motioned for them to sit. Beverly walked over and sat, nervous as a cat while Will straddled the chair like he always did. Jean-Luc took a deep breath and glanced at both of them for a moment, before he spoke. “Both of you hurt me with your...affair. I don't know if you did it on purpose or it was accidental, but it hurt just the same.” he paused, trying to sound calm in a swirling flood of emotions. “Why didn't you just tell me without all of this going behind my back, Beverly?” She shifted in her chair, unsure as to how to answer him. Will glanced at Bev and spoke. “We didn't think it was anyone's business but ours. What we told you is the truth, Sir.” Beverly nodded “I'm sorry if you think we did this to hurt you, Jean-Luc. That wasn't our intent. If you feel that we shouldn't stay here on the Enterprise, we are prepared to request reassignment to another ship.” She said, glancing over at Will, who nodded his consent.

Jean-Luc's expression flickered at their answer. He didn't want to lose them, but how could he stand them being together at the same time? Rising from his desk, he walked over to the replicator and ordered his usual, Earl Grey Tea. Taking the cup and saucer back to the desk, he gently replied “No, that won't be necessary. You are a grown woman, Beverly and I won't stand in the way of your happiness.” The smile that he wore wasn't reflected in his eyes, but sadness and regret.”I'm sure that you two will make everything official, in due time.” Will and Beverly glanced over at each other, a smile on Will's face and Beverly's eyes were glowing. “Yes, Sir....in due time.” Will answered looking back at Jean-Luc. Picard nodded and took a sip of his now cold tea. “A word of advice, Will. Hurt her in any way and there will be trouble.” Will shook his head, smiling. “Understood...but I won't. She's too precious to me.” Jean-Luc then turned his attention back to their mission. “We'll be getting underway in six hours, to Starbase 153. From then, it's Starbase 167 and then the newest station, Starbase 198 near the Neutral Zone. Unless Starfleet wants us to remain close to Starbase 153.... Dismissed.”

Jean-Luc watched them leave and he felt sad and suddenly, very old. He had his chance with her,but she made the choice of Will over him. _I will always love you, Beverly._ he thought, sadness in his eyes. _I hope that you and William will be happy together. I pray that he never hurts you or makes you cry. I couldn't stand to see that happen to you._ He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to make some sense at everything that had happened. All of the chances that he had with her were gone, and there was nothing that would make her return to him. “Adieu, sweet Beverly..may you find love at last with Will.” He whispered softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly return to his quarters, glad that the meeting went well with Jean-Luc. They discussed meeting with Deanna to help smooth things over with him. Deanna senses that their meeting went well and asks for an appointment with each of them separately, to talk with them. Will remembers the last time he and Deanna had a "talk" and how rather badly it came out. He promises to Beverly not to ever hurt her, and she in turn, promises not to hurt him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-climatic at this point, but there will be fireworks when Deanna meets with both of them separately...that is guaranteed....
> 
> Ya'll remember the old saying: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ ?
> 
> Well....that's Deanna.....
> 
> Expect two chapters by at least Tuesday, with fireworks and heavy things being thrown....

Beverly and Will left the bridge, not saying anything between them. Once in the 'lift, she let out her breath. “I thought for a moment he would tell us to leave. He wanted to say it, Will...I'm sure of it.” Will nodded and instructed the 'lift for their deck. “I know, but he didn't say it. I'm guessing that Deanna talked him out of something drastic he wanted to do.” He replied, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “You'll have to talk to her, Will. I guess I'll have to talk with her as well. It won't be easy for either one of us.” Nodding, Will thought about how he would approach the subject with Deanna. The prospect of seeing her and trying to explain everything was challenging, to say the least. Will had prior knowledge how she might react, and the thought of having things thrown at him was a bit daunting. The last time she had gotten so angry with him, was on Betazed. He had to break a date for dinner and she was furious with him for close to three weeks. Trying to reason and explain why he had to skip out on dinner with her because of embassy business, was futile. She had thrown several very heavy bookends at him, and it took everything to avoid getting a concussion or worse.

Beverly noticed that he was quiet and gently touched his arm. “Will?” she asked, a bit concerned. “Hmm? Sorry, sweetheart....I was just thinking back to the last time De took news from me rather badly.” He replied, smiling at her. “Oh? Do tell, unless it had to do with another lady you might have been seeing on Betazed, when you were stationed there?” Bev teased him, as the 'lift slowed and the doors snapped open. “No, it was some meeting that I had to do instead of taking Deanna out for dinner. She was mad at me for close to three weeks. Nearly got a concussion from a few heavy book ends being thrown at me.”Will replied as they walked down the corridor to his quarters. Beverly smiled as they walked into the day area and he pulled her into his arms. “I promise...I'll never hurt you, Beverly. I'd rather face a hoard of angry Romulans and Klingons before I'd let that happen.” Will said, his eyes locked with hers. “Shh....I know, Will. I promise I won't hurt you either.” Bev responded, a gentle smile on her lips. Will leaned down and kissed her, their kiss long and sweet.

Deanna was in her office, tired after several therapy sessions and her encounter with Captain Picard. She felt drained and worn out from having to deal with Will and Beverly's situation. That alone gave her a slight headache, and she sighed softly. Feeling that Jean-Luc's emotions were much calmer was a small boost to her spirits. Of course, she would have to talk with both Will and Beverly to counsel them through a rather delicate situation. She sensed their emotions and was glad that their meeting with Jean-Luc had gone well...better than either one of them expected. It was a shock that she felt their turmoil at offering to transfer off the ship, to save Picard's feelings. Knowing both of them so well, Deanna was happy that he had turned their offer to leave down. He forgave them, but could SHE forgive either one of them herself? That was a troubling thought for her to contemplate. As she told him, she had let go of Will a long time ago and somehow she had made her peace with it. Now Jean-Luc knew how she had felt that day, when she told Will that he was free from anything expected of him. But privately, she had cried that whole night, knowing that they would never be together again. Deanna shook herself out of those daydreams and returned to the task at hand. She sent an appointment request to both Will and Beverly's quarters, asking to meet with each of them separately in a day or two. That way, it would be easier for them to talk with her without holding anything back. She finished up her therapy notes and left for her quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Will celebrate as they now don't have to hide their relationship from Jean-Luc or anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary tells the whole story about this chapter.... :)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Will smiled at Beverly, his arms still wrapped around her. She smiled back and kissed him again, standing almost on the tips of her toes. The want and need was there in her kiss, and he responded in kind. His hands gripped her tightly to him, and their tongues danced around each others. Lowering herself, she gently started to pull him to the bedroom, without breaking contact and he allowed her to guide him towards the bed. Upon reaching the bedroom, she started to undo his jacket, so evident her need. He let her take his jacket off and his undershirt, smiling with gentle amusement. Beverly seemed to have had much practice undressing a guy and for a moment, he thought about Jean-Luc but knew that she had done this with her late husband, Jack. She started on his pants, unzipping them and drawing his cock out. She locked her eyes with his as her hand slowly stroked his shaft, a low moan coming from Will. Beverly took him in her mouth, as Will guided her head in a rhythmic stroking pattern down the length of his cock. 

Will kept his hand on her head, and started to pump into her mouth faster, sliding almost all the way to the back of her throat. She began to suck him faster, a low moan coming from her as she did so. He them pushed his cock into her mouth and held it there as her cheeks billowed in and out for a few moments. He then returned to the pattern he set, and watched as she kept sucking him, his shaft hard and slick.”You like that?” he asked her, as she kept up the tempo. Bev could only nod in agreement, as his thrusts kept getting faster, harder and deeper into her mouth and throat. “I'm going to cum and I want you to swallow it all.....” Will said, his thrusts faster and faster now. She concentrated on his cock as he rammed it into her mouth three final times before holding it in her mouth. Will came hard and watched as she swallowed and swallowed every last drop. Breaking free, Beverly swayed on her knees and looked up at Will, her eyes bright with her own need. He pulled her to her feet and stripped her of her clothes, not caring if they tore or not. Once she was naked, he picked her up and laid her out on the bed.

Beverly laid there as Will parted her thighs and slipped a thumb onto her clit, gently rubbing it in a circular motion. She squirmed and he kept up the pressure, watching her closely. Her eyes glittered with desire and lust as her hips began to move with the motions. Will then gently inserted two fingers into her, feeling her vagina clench them tightly. He began to thrust them in to her, as her breathing began to grow faster and her juices started to flow. Leaning forward, he kissed her and finger fucked her harder. A low, ragged cry came from her as her body responded to his fingers and she clutched the sheets tighter and tighter until her knuckles were white. “God...Will....fuck me...just fuck me and don't stop...please....oh, please!” She whispered, her hips rising off the bed in response to his finger fucking.  
“Oh yes, my sweet Beverly.....” Will said as he slipped out of his pants, moving to get on top of her. Beverly urgently drew him down and felt his cock slip inside, her juices flowing almost like a river. 

He thrust into her, and a soft cry came from her as he pulled out and thrust into her again. Pulling out he rammed into her again and again, his own need taking over. Beverly dug her nails into his back and he kept up the tempo, getting harder and harder each time. Their breathing increased and soon they were not aware of anything but this moment. Her eyes closed in bliss as she felt his thrusts deep in her and locked her legs around him, intent on keeping him inside her. Will rammed into her with all of his might, and a moan came from him as he knew he was getting close to climaxing inside her. Her legs tightened around him as she too, was close. He pushed into her a few more times and started to slip over the edge and climax. “So...close now....sweet Beverly....so....close” Will managed to whisper, as she clinched him closer to her body. Thrusting one final time, they both came together with Beverly softly crying out and Will burying his head into her shoulder. 

Shaking slightly, they both laid there sweat covering their bodies. Will gently moved and Beverly relaxed her legs only slightly, keeping him inside her still. He glanced at her, a smile on lips. “You OK?” He said, reaching out and gently caressing her cheek. She smiled and nodded “Oh yes, Will. That was fantastic...I really don't want to move.” Laughing softly, Will brushed back a wisp of hair from her forehead. “I know....but we need dinner first. Then we can come back here again.” Bev smiled and allowed him to slip from her. “Yes...dinner sounds nice...so does the other, too.” He got up off the bed and helped her to her feet. Will walked over to his closet and pulled out a robe for her and one for him. Handing one to her, he put his on and kissed her lips. “Sushi? Perhaps we can eat it this time.” Beverly laughed and nodded to Will. “Sounds good to me, darling.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna talks with Beverly about her relationship with Will and their friendship is starting to show the strain. Beverly is concerned about her meeting and warns Will to be careful. Even though Deanna has told Picard that she let go of Will years ago, she still considers him to be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deanna has out right lied to Picard about her feelings for Will and this it the start of her confrontation with Will over him and Beverly being together. Don't you just love the green-eyed jealousy monster rearing it's ugly head?
> 
> I wrote this chapter a lit longer this time at the request of CrusherBabe....will try to make them at least 1100 words from now on...
> 
> Can anyone say cat fight?? :)
> 
> Comments, suggestions welcomed......

Deanna was sitting at her desk, going over the notes from her sessions yesterday, when she sensed Beverly walking up to her office door. Replacing the padd on her desk, she closed her eyes briefly and opened them trying to concentrate on her meeting. The chime sounded and Beverly walked in, a bit unsure about meeting with Deanna. Deanna smiled and motioned to a chair, walking over to the other one. Sitting down, Beverly wondered what Deanna would want to talk to her about, since she had probably sensed the meeting she and Will had with Jean-Luc yesterday. “I know that you and Will did speak to the captain yesterday. Is everything alright now between the three of you?” Bev smiled and shook her head. “Yes, Jean-Luc understands our position completely. We offered to transfer off, but he said it wasn't necessary.” De nodded, as she smiled. Of course they wouldn't transfer off, this was a posting that wouldn't ever come again. “Have you and Will discussed your future plans?” Smiling, Beverly nodded. “Yes, to an extent. After the supplies are delivered, we are going to move into the married officer's quarters. For now, I'm going to move into his quarters temporarily.” Deanna's smile was forced, Beverly noted and that made he wary. “You do know that he hates to be woken up early, he prefers his quarters cold, and there are foods that you like that he won't eat.”

Beverly smiled and that made Deanna uncomfortable. “Oh, we've talked about all of that..I prefer to sleep in, my quarters cooler than most and there are things that I won't even eat. We'll be fine, Deanna.” _Of course we will be....you, like Jean-Luc, had your chance with Will and I saw how you hurt him time and time again. You always flaunted a new relationship in front of him, and you would get so angry when he would see some one else besides you. You let the notion of being a daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed get to you. Thinking that every man would do anything to be with you, that you are the only woman in the galaxy much less the universe. That's why I stepped in when you flaunted that last one, making Will out to be a fool. I remember, my friend....I remember that haunted look in his eyes as he saw you with that ambassador, almost twice your age at the far table in Ten-Forward. Laughing and carrying on with him like he was the only one for you. My heart broke for Will that night, but you didn't care one tiny bit for his feelings....EVER....And now you are sitting there, talking with the one who loves him and will respect him...me. At least I won't pretend that I love him, like you always did.”_ She thought, as she watched Deanna compose herself. “I see...I just wanted to tell you that, in case he hadn't brought it up.” Deanna said quietly.

Nodding, Beverly got to her feet and Deanna rose from her chair. “I have to get to Sickbay....Lunch later?” Deanna paused, thinking for a moment. “I have three others to see and a report to write for the captain. If I can make it, I'll comm you, OK?” “Sure, De. Don't work too hard....” With that, Beverly left her office heading for the 'lift to Sickbay. Getting into the 'lift, she gave instructions for Sickbay and was thinking about Deanna. This would be a rather touchy subject to bring up with Will but it needed to be said. As the 'lift slowed, she thought back to last night and blushed slightly. Only Jack had made her feel the way that Will did, like a schoolgirl in love. The doors opened and she walked down the corridor into Sickbay, greeting the morning staff. Making her rounds and checking on several patients, she went into her office and sat at her terminal thinking about the meeting she had with Deanna. It disturbed her that Deanna was trying to gauge how deep their feelings were for each other, as if there was something she could use against either one of them. Bev thought that Will should be warned, just in case Deanna tried to drive a wedge between them. “Sickbay to Riker...Can you come to Sickbay for a moment?” Will's reply was swift “I'm on my way...Riker out.”

Will strode into Sickbay and was motioned to her office. He found Beverly sitting there with a look of puzzlement on her face. “What's wrong? You sounded like there was a major crisis going on in here.” He said, coming around the desk and kissing her cheek. “Will...I just had a meeting or interrogation if you want to call it that, with Deanna. I'm not sure of what she really wanted to talk about. You might want to be careful if you meet with her later on.” Will looked concerned and moved back to the chair in front of her desk. “We've always been open with one another, Beverly. I don't see what could be a problem. But I'll be careful, just the same. What did she say to you?” Bev smiled softly “Told me how you like your quarters cold, foods you don't like...things I already knew about you. She also asked about our future together. I told her that we would soon be moving into the married officers quarters after this assignment. She didn't take that too good.” He nodded, and smiled at her. “Don't worry, darling. I can manage talking with her about us.” Beverly returned his smile and relaxed a bit.

Deanna raged after Beverly left, snatching up an empty mug and throwing it against a wall. Damn her! Moving in on her property, thinking that she had the right! She paced the office like a caged tiger, wishing that there was something she could do to drive them apart. After a few moments of pacing, she calmed down and went over to pick up the pieces of the broken mug. Disposing them into the service slot, she walked back to her desk and thought about the situation at hand. _Mother would be telling me to find some way to force them apart. But how could I? Beverly's one of my best friends and Will is my Imzadi. Of course I could demand that they end the relationship, but would they?_ She thought, trying to get her emotions together before her first patient arrived. Making a mental note to contact Will later, her door chime sounded and her first appointment had arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets with Deanna and the meeting doesn't go as she had planned. Will drops a bombshell about how he really feels about her and the way she's treated him in the past. Will and Beverly have lunch together in Ten-Forward, with Will dropping another bombshell, this time a proposal to Beverly who accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...Will finally sticks it to Deanna over her treatment of him....and it's time to show the REAL Deanna Troi. A spoiled brat of a daughter who could make a guy hers, yet she flirts and has affairs while he can't.
> 
> My apologies to Marina and Jonathan....this scene came to me last night as I was trying to sleep. I could almost imagine them having this conversation in character in an episode. I think it would have been a good scene, don't you think??
> 
> And yes, Will asks Bev to marry him which she agrees....again my apologies to Jonathan and Gates for this one, too.
> 
> Comments, suggestions welcomed at all times....

Several hours later Deanna had finished up seeing her patients and was writing up her report to Picard when her door chime sounded. She quickly finished up the task at hand and turned her attention to her visitor. Will walked in and she smiled, sensing that he was in a good mood. “Hello Will....glad you could come see me. This won't take too long, and then you can return to the bridge.” Will straddled the chair, shaking his head slightly. “I'm not on bridge duty today, De. Picard gave me some time off so I can get a few things done.” Her eyebrows slightly shot up, surprised that no one had mentioned this to her. “Oh? I didn't know. The captain didn't mention it to me.” Will smiled, seeing how Deanna was thrown off a bit by that piece of information. “Yes. I'm helping Bev move into my quarters for the time being,then we get to move into our new quarters later on. She doesn't have too much to move, thank god.” Will said, as Deanna shifted in her chair a flicker of something crossing her face...perhaps jealousy or something more dark he really couldn't tell. She was quiet for a few moments and then smiled. “I'm sure that everything will go smoothly.” Internally she was raging at him, Beverly and at herself. She didn't see this coming and felt that they were doing this to intentionally hurt her. _I'm a daughter of the Fifth House......heir to Sacred Chalice of Rixx, keeper of the Holy Rings....how dare you do this to me! You are my IMZADI...you belong to me, not to Beverly...how dare she take away one who is mine!_ Will watched her, with that now irritating smile as she struggled to keep her own smile. He knew what she was truly feeling, and that made it all the more interesting to him. “I don't belong to you, and you know it. You've set up a double standard that I refuse to play. I can't see anyone but you, but you can flaunt yourself with someone else. I'm with someone else, who happens to be your best friend and you can't stand it.” His calmness enraged her and she jumped to her feet.

“How dare you! You are my Imzadi...I refuse to share you with anyone! You belong to me!” Deanna screamed, her face contorted with anger. Will sat there, calm as ever and that angered her even more so. “Do I? You certainly don't act like it. The way you're acting is more like a spoiled child, whose favorite toy has been taken away. Beverly and I will have a future, don't worry about that. You seem to be the one who has a problem. I'd deal with that, if I were you.” Will got up and walked to the door, pausing before he got into the sensor's range. Turning back, he looked at the woman he once loved but had let go. Seeing how she treated him like he was some piece of property that she alone owned made him feel sad for her. She was her mother's daughter alright. Deanna stood there, shaking with rage and hurt as she locked eyes with Will. “I'm sorry you feel that way about us, De. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who fanned the flames of the rumor about us to begin with.” Will turned around and left the office, intent on returning to Sickbay and Beverly who was waiting there for him. Sinking into her chair, Deanna's vision was blurred by tears of rage...and shame. She had pushed him, and now she finally knew how he felt about her. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry, tears streaming down her face. _By the Goddess...what have I done? Where did I go wrong? I've hurt not only him but Beverly with my actions...I've lost my Imzadi and perhaps my closest friend._ She thought, her mind in turmoil.

Once in the 'lift, Will rubbed his temples a headache coming on. He felt bad about what he told her, but it had to be said. Her double standard was irritating and it angered him. But he kept it all inside, not wanting to stoop down to her level. The doors snapped open and he walked into Sickbay, noticing that Beverly was checking on a new patient so he went into her office to wait. Sitting there, he calmed down a bit, thinking about what a mess De had made for all of them. There would be no peace for him or Beverly on the ship, until either they leave or Deanna does. He thought about talking with Jean-Luc about her, but decided not to out of respect. A touch on his shoulder and he looked up into the eyes of the one who loved him. He reached up for her hand and pulled her down for a kiss. “How did it go?” Beverly asked softly, seeing hurt in his eyes. “About like I had expected it to. She's furious at you..me..the whole relationship. I even went so far as to say that she had fanned the flames of the gossip.” Bev's eyes went wide as she thought about that. “She could have, but I really doubt she would have done that, Will.” He nodded, still holding her hand in his. “I know...but I just wanted to see her reaction. Guess I pushed her too far.” Beverly smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. “No, you made her see the truth, Will. And that always hurts.” She said softly. “I know that feeling all too well myself.” Will released her hand and she sat down behind her desk. “I've got most of my stuff ready to be moved into your quarters. Hopefully we can get that done within a day or two. The rest I'm leaving in my old quarters until the final move.” Will smiled and leaned back into the chair, watching her. “Sounds good to me, sweetheart. Lord knows I have the room for your things. I've always traveled light on my assignments.” She glanced at her chronometer and smiled. “Lunch, then? I'm starving.”

They left Sickbay and headed to Ten-Forward, holding hands and talking about getting everything moved. The atmosphere in Ten-Forward was lively as groups of off-duty crew members and other people were laughing, talking and having their conversations. No one really paid them any attention as they walked in, and took Will's usual table. One of the wait staff came and took their order and left, shortly bringing them their drinks. A few moments later, their food arrived. Will had ordered lasagna and Beverly had the same. They chatted and laughed while they ate lunch, and the atmosphere between them was upbeat. Will reached over and took her hand, smiling as he did so. Beverly felt her heart skip a beat as he had that beautiful smile when he was about to ask her something very special. “Let's forget about Deanna and all of the drama that's been happening. Beverly, will you bring me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked her,as she drew in a small breath. With tears in her eyes, she could only nod, not wanting to trust her voice. “I take that as a yes, then?” Will asked, gentle amusement in his voice. “Yes.....oh god, Will...yes!” Bev replied, squeezing his hand. He leaned over and kissed her, their kiss sweet and full of promise for the future.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna thoughts are in turmoil over her confrontation with Will in her office. Meanwhile on the bridge, Jean-Luc's own thoughts are troubled by the news from Starfleet over the illness that has suddenly sprung up. Will and Beverly take a walk through the Arboretum and talk about their future. What they don't realize is the illness is more widespread than originally thought. Will the Enterprise be able to stop it in time before the entire Federation becomes infected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a spell....everyone kinda knows the reason, so I'm back to writing on this story again. In the future, I'll be removing some chapters and re-posting them, with a bit more added. I'll keep everyone updated on which ones got something added..
> 
> Comments, suggestions, criticisms, whatever you want to tell me about this story is welcomed....I don't bite, but my pet Alderbaran Shellmouth Archibald might!

Deanna slowly got up from her chair, her thoughts in total disarray. She felt guilty for what she had thought during her meeting with Beverly and now Will. It came to her that she was acting just the way her own mother would have done and she felt sickened. Of course she had no right to act the way she did, and in doing so she caused a wedge between herself and them. _What now?_ she thought, walking towards the door. _I must apologize to both of them....they deserve to be happy._ But she still felt sad, no longer angry at them but at herself. Leaving her office, she took the 'lift to Sickbay and was informed that Beverly and Will had gone to Ten-Forward for lunch already. Nodding, she left for her quarters and felt rather sad. The day had started out rather good but it now was turning out rather badly. Deanna sensed Beverly's joy when Will popped the question to her. Closing her eyes, she felt a brief spark of anger thinking it should be her not Beverly being asked. But it passed as quickly as it came to her. _I'll speak with them later...I don't want to cause any more hurt than I've already done so today."_ She thought as she approached her quarters and stepped inside. Deanna walked over to the couch and sat, feeling sad and hurt. She could have stopped the rumors, but she allowed them to continue unchecked. / _Will and Beverly deserve better that this...mess. I'm their friend, but I haven't acted like it. What am I to do?"_ Deanna thought, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Meanwhile, Will and Beverly finished up their lunch and walked to the Arboretum, after Beverly told Will that the roses should be blooming in this cycle. Will agreed and they started off in that direction, talking about the future. 

Jean-Luc finished up his daily reports to Starfleet Command and left his ready room, deep in thought. From what he read and was told, Starfleet knew that this disease wasn't natural but possibly man-made. That chilled him to the core, and he slightly shuddered. But there were other rumors, rumors that if they turned out to be true would jeopardize the entire Federation and possibly the quadrant. He had other things to contend with at the moment, and he felt that it must be settled as quickly as possible. The crew needed to be focused on what may happen once trouble, if any, should happen. Jean-Luc walked over to the center seat, and noticed that neither Will nor Deanna was on duty. Glancing up at Worf, he noticed Worf's eyes shifted away, like he was hesitant to look him in the eye. _What has he seen? What does he know?_ Jean-Luc thought, sitting in the chair. He felt that his world had come undone and there was no way to repair the damage. Of course, Deanna had been right about Beverly but he just still couldn't accept that she had chosen Will over him. But he had acted like she was already his, but of course she wasn't his to begin with. _I must speak with both of them....apologize for my behavior. I need them to remain here on the Enterprise...I had gone to such great lengths to get them assigned here._ Jean-Luc thought, watching the main view screen. 

Will and Beverly strolled through the Arboretum, hand in hand talking about breaking the news to the rest of the command staff and enjoying the rare moment together. As Beverly said, the roses were in bloom and they had been planted in a spiral pattern starting with the pale colored ones at the end, the bright ones nearer to the center of the growing bed. There was a bench near the spot and Beverly sat there with Will, taking in the sight of the roses. She snuggled a bit closer to him and he slipped his arm around her waist, a gentle smile on his lips. The place was quiet, except for the sound of a small waterfall in a corner, and no other crew member was there. "Now I know why most of the crew was delighted that this place existed. It's so peaceful and quiet...Dr Selar used to go to the one on the Enterprise-D for her meditation. Although it was cooler than she had liked, it was perfect for her." Beverly said, her voice a bit lower than normal. "Yes..I see." Beverly leaned back and playfully pinched him, her eyes twinkling. "Will..you don't fool me for a minute." She smiled, seeing how he feigned hurt on his face. "Madame....I'm hurt by your accusations." Will said, smiling at her. He pulled her in for a kiss, ignoring the beauty surrounding them but only focused on the beauty in front of him. After a few minutes, they gently pulled apart and she laid her head on his shoulder. Will and Beverly relaxed, listening to the gentle sound of the waterfall in the farther corner of the room. What they didn't realize was that their relationship was going to be tested to the very limits. Their world would soon be changed, but not for the better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly get some unsettling news about the virus and Starfleet's problems with it. A Klingon ship is found to be contaminated with the virus and it's only stop was at a Federation Research Facility that no one told them was there. As they continue to research the virus and it's effect on the sector, Will slowly begins to realize that there might be a rogue element at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK..OK...I **SUCK** at summaries.......but y'all get the general idea.......

Jean-Luc sat in his chair on the bridge, trying to understand what Starfleet Command had sent him. If the illness wasn't natural, then what or who had created it and why? Given the nature and pattern of this illness, it shouldn't have traveled this far, this fast. Most of the modern transporters had the ability for filtering out even the most basic of viruses and germs. But it would seem that this one either didn't get filtered out or it was manufactured to be resistant to the bio filter process. That was a very serious concern to Picard. He glanced around the bridge and noticed that the crew was on alert and working at their usual efficiency. _Will's the reason for that_ Jean-Luc noted, seeing Data entering the bridge from the forward 'lift. Data nodded and took his usual station, quickly checking the board in front of him. Relaxing into the chair, his thoughts went back to Will and Beverly. Of course he knew that they were of equal rank and that they did have some interests that they shared. She was always trying to get Will into her plays and sometimes into her rare musicals that she directed. Will would always complain about Gilbert and Sullivan, but he did participate. The crew didn't tease him when he did those rare musicals, and Jean-Luc discovered that Will did have a voice but no one on the ship knew it. The 'lift door opened and Deanna came onto the bridge, and gave him a glance.

"You're supposed to be off duty, Counselor." Jean-Luc said, as she sat down in her usual place. "Yes, but I felt that there was something on your mind, Captain." She replied, turning her chair towards his. Her eyes were their usual serene calmness, but he saw that they were also a bit red. "It's the information Starfleet has sent. This illness is something they've never seen before. Even the bio filters have no effect in keeping it contained. That has become a major concern to them." Deanna nodded, her thoughts racing. "Can they reconfigure the filters?" Picard shook his head, his face stern. "I'm afraid not. There's nothing that can be used as a sample for them to reconfigure. It seems to mutate with every new generation of the virus." Whole systems are afraid that this will effect them very drastically." She grew quiet for a moment, thinking of the systems beyond the effected area. "Has Beverly been told about the communique?" Deanna asked. Picard shook his head as the aft turbo lift's door swished open and Will walked onto the bridge with Beverly. Jean-Luc glanced up as they walked down the ramp, taking up their usual places. Beverly noticed that something was wrong, and frowned slightly. Will noticed the frown on Jean-Luc's face and glanced in both Deanna's and Beverly's direction. "Something wrong, Sir?" he asked, not wanting the answer that was forthcoming. Picard glanced up at Will, and smiled briefly at him. "Starfleet Command has sent an update on the illness. The bio filters are unable to filter out the virus. It seems to mutate on a rapid basis, and they can't seem to find a reason why. It's also spread beyond the system and apparently a Klingon vessel has come down with the virus. That ship has been ordered to the nearest Starbase with a quarantine restriction. Which means no one is allowed to disembark or transport to it. All needed supplies are to be beamed aboard and the containers destroyed in order so that the virus can't be spread to the Starbase." Beverly shook her head and mentally ran through the isolation protocol. "They won't be very happy about it. If what I have understood, they will fight the quarantine order." She glanced up at Worf, who averted his eyes and tried not to allow them to hear his low growl of frustration.

"Like it or not, they have their orders to stay on their ship. Starfleet has the authority to order the Starbase personnel to use any means to keep them off the station." Will said, glancing at Beverly. "I've seen this happen before, about eleven or twelve years ago. It was a very tense period, the Andorians threatened action against the station but nothing materialized from their empty threat." Jean-Luc smiled, remembering the ripple of tension that it caused. "Yes, Number One. I remember hearing about that through the official channels. It caused quite a stir among the Admiralty." An uneasy silence for a brief moment overcame the bridge, each of them thinking the worst about the situation. "What has Starfleet said about the Enterprise? Do we have the authority to monitor the sector or have they issued new orders?" Beverly asked, her mind running over countless scenarios. None of those were pleasant, but she was determined not to allow this new virus a foothold in the sector or beyond. Will noticed her face and knew that somehow she was going to get involved, with or without Starfleet's permission. He knew that look of determination and that she would deify their orders, and that she would end up being correct in doing so. That was one of the things he loved about her, her way of getting around an obstacle and doing what was right. Jean-Luc shifted in his chair and glanced over at Will. "Find out what you can about the ship's last ports of call, Number One. See if there's a chance they might not have been in contact with the virus." He then turned towards Beverly "Doctor, see if they have anything of note from Starfleet Medical. What are the symptoms of this virus, and what we can do to see about getting it halted." They both nodded and left the bridge, heading down to the ship's library and Sickbay.

Jean-Luc watched them go, a momentary sad look in his eyes and then he turned around to Deanna who was watching him. "Yes, Deanna. I've let go of her, it was the only thing to do." He said in a low voice for her to hear. She nodded and smiled briefly. "Yes, Captain. It was the only thing you could do. It would have only been a torment if you hadn't. I know first hand of that." Picard nodded and sighed softly, knowing that she was correct. But it still hurt, and that pain would take awhile to fade from his memory. The 'lift dropped down towards Sickbay and the occupants were thinking in silence, unable or unwilling to say what they wanted to say. Will glanced at Beverly, who was deep in her own thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts, Bev." She started slightly and smiled at him, a trace of worry in her eyes. "Just thinking of....everything." Will smiled and reached out to take her hand in his. "I love you, Beverly. We'll find a way to keep this virus at bay. Medical must have something about this by now." She nodded and smiled at Will, the worry still in her eyes. The 'lift slowed and it's doors snapped open, displaying the empty corridor beyond. They walked down, nodding to the few crew members that passed them until they came to the doors to the ship's library. After walking in, they found a cubicle and started pulling up the scant information on the sector that was available. The information was brief, and it did little to help them understand the virus' pattern. Will had the information transferred to the terminal in their quarters and noticed that Beverly was shaking her head at her screen. "What's wrong?" She turned to him, and motioned to the screen. He glanced and saw that the ship had made only one call at a Federation Research facility but no where else. Puzzled, he glanced over at her with a questioning look on his face. "I don't recall any research being done out here. If there was any, I would have been told by Starfleet Medical." Will nodded, his mind running over the information that Starfleet had sent them before this assignment. "I think Captain Picard needs to know this. This could be where they picked up the virus." He said, leaning back in his chair. Bev nodded and transmitted the data to her padd. "I agree, Will. But it seems so strange that no one told us about it being here."

They rose from the terminals and left, heading back to the bridge to make a report to Picard. If this was the starting point for the virus, then the entire sector was at risk. But the nagging question that was running in the back of Will's mind was, who authorized for this possible rogue research station to be out here and why? The answer that came back to him made him shiver a bit. The thought was that someone one was developing a way to wipe out whole civilizations, without having to go to war. It brought back to him what he used to read in school about the Eugenics Wars on Earth in the past. But this time, there were no "Superhumans" doing it, but the Federation itself. He thought about Beverly and the others that he cared about. They were in the cross-hairs of this virus, would he be able to protect them from it?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly investigate more into the virus and what may have brought it all about. Will make a surprise discovery that may lead to the reason for his mother's premature death. Picard promises to contact an old friend at Starfleet HQ to see if he can find out something unofficially.

Will's thoughts were in a jumble, as the 'lift came to a stop. He didn't want to think the worst, but the images that his mind brought up made that almost impossible. How could he stop the ones that he loved and cared about from possibly being infected by this virus, which Starfleet Medical couldn't figure out? The doors opened and he followed Beverly out, and they made their way to Picard's ready room. As they waited for Picard to acknowledge them, the mood on the bridge was a mixture of fear and apprehension. They had been in worse situations before, but not like the one that was facing them now. If they weren't able to stop this unknown virus from spreading to the rest of the Federation, then by the standards of Starfleet and the oath they took, they would be judged as having failed in their responsibility to the citizens of the Federation. Beverly caught his gaze and smiled, a nervous smile as if she was trying to hide the same thoughts that he himself was thinking. They finally heard Picard's "Come" and walked in. Jean-Luc glanced up and immediately knew that they had brought bad news. After the door closed behind them, he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. Beverly sat, while Will stood slightly to the side of Picard's desk. "We found something interesting, Jean-Luc. Apparently, the Klingon ship had visited a Federation research station before reaching the Starbase. What's even more interesting is that the research facility isn't listed in that sector." Beverly said, glancing up at Will for conformation. Will nodded as Picard's expression grew serious. "I checked all the records for the sector, Sir. That station shouldn't be there, Starfleet or the Federation Science Council should have told us if it was out there. I find that to be most disturbing in light of the situation." Will reported, his own expression serious.

"Agreed, Number One....Doctor, who is in charge of Federation medical research? We might have some answers there." Picard asked, shifting in his chair. "Unknown...the head of the medical research division was removed from her post about six months ago, for rather vague reasons. I'm not sure who's heading it now." Jean-Luc nodded, as his mind went over the information they told him. The conclusion he reached troubled him, and he glanced up at both of them. "Find out who's the new head and contact them. I'll contact a few old friends at Starfleet Command, see if they know something. Meanwhile, keep researching this as best as you can. Dismissed." They nodded and left the ready room, intent on heading back down to the ship's library. Jean-Luc watched Will and Beverly leave, his thoughts on what this virus might do to this situation that they were in. A part of him wanted to see their relationship end, but in his heart he was worried at what might happen to one or both of them. He sighed and turned towards his terminal, intent on contacting a few old friends who might have a piece to the ever growing puzzle. What troubled him was that if someone was creating a means to destroy life, would they be able to prevent it from being used against innocent lives? Picard shook his head, anger starting to grow at the thought that there were forces at work that might be unstoppable. He punched in his access code and waited for the computer to connect him to one of his friends at Starfleet Headquarters.

Will and Beverly returned to the library and went through the latest information from the sector. Stealing a glance at Bev, Will noticed that she was frowning at her screen. He glanced at his own screen, and found that there were many reports of Federation ships being seen in the area of the station, but for some reason they were never seen again. Will logged that information into his terminal, and made a mental note to have Data scan the databases for some of the ships and see if that might turn up something. He started to scan another piece of data when something caught his eye, and he was surprised to see a familiar name on the list. The name that came up was of his mother, Elizabeth Riker. He knew that she had been a First Officer, but what his father hadn't told him was that early in their marriage she had been on a secretive mission for the Federation Science Council. She had remained gone from Earth for close to a year and a half, and was under orders not to talk about the mission to anyone. This had happened almost three years before he had been born in Valdez. That got him to wondering if she had been somehow involved with a project such as this, and if that had been what killed her when he was only two years old. Will went over to Beverly's terminal, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Anything, Bev?" She shook her head, and looked up at him. "No, nothing really informative. But there are pieces of information that are either missing or had been deleted. Have you found anything?" She asked, transferring the information on her screen to her padd. Will nodded, and touched a panel. The information on his terminal was transferred to hers and she quickly scanned the information. Her eyes widened as she saw his mother's name on a crew roster. Looking up at Will, she saw a questioning look in his eyes. "Do you want me to check her records, Will? She might have been exposed to the virus and didn't know it. If that's true, then that might be a starting point for Starfleet Medical." Will nodded, not really wanting to know if his mother had been exposed to it but at the same time he knew that might help solve the mystery. "I'm going to have Data run a check on the ships records, to see if anything else strange comes up. That might also help us." He glanced at Bev, and smiled. "I think we've done enough for today. We should have been off duty an hour ago, and you've not had dinner yet." 

Beverly smiled and started to shut her terminal down, glancing at the chronometer on the wall. "You've haven't had dinner either, Will. I won't have you in Sickbay for malnutrition." Will leaned down and his breath tickled the back of her neck. "If so, I know of someone who would take very good care of me." She smiled and rose from her chair, and gently took his hand in hers. "Well then, let me take care of you before something like that happens. I cook very well, Commander." He smiled as she led him out of the library, much to the amusement of the Librarian and her two aides.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc contacts an old friend who rather strangely wants him to drop any investigation into the virus and the research station's work. Picard is rather baffled by this and wonders if Starfleet is ignoring this for other reasons. Meanwhile, Will and Beverly have romantic plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I had them making love, and thought the shower would be a rather interesting place for them to do it in. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Jean-Luc leaned back in his chair, after talking to his friend at Starfleet Command. What his friend had told him was that the Enterprise was not to investigate the Station, but to ignore what they had uncovered. Phillip Jackson had been persistent that he not meddle in this "situation", but to Jean-Luc it seemed that his friend was trying to warn him that something dangerous was brewing. Frowning, he got up from his desk and walked over to the replicator intent on getting some Earl Grey tea. He paused, thinking about what he had been told. The information was just enough to make him think that there was something he wasn't being told. Why didn't Starfleet didn't want the Enterprise to investigate? He continued to the replicator, and ordered his tea. "Earl Grey, Hot." A few moments later, his tea materialized and he picked up the cup. Returning to his desk, he sat there sipping the drink. His door chime sounded, and he glanced at the door. "Come" he called, swiveling his chair around. Data entered and stood in front of his desk. "I have scanned the sector and found some rather unusual readings, Sir. These readings are not natural to the sector, and I have found that several Federation ships have been in the sector up until six weeks ago. Perhaps Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher have found something in their research, that might help in the investigation." Picard nodded and glanced at his terminal, noting that both Will and Beverly were off duty. "I will contact both Commander Riker and Dr. Crusher in the morning, Mr. Data. As soon as I finish up some reports, I will also be off duty. You have the bridge, Data." Data nodded and left for the bridge. 

Picard read over the few reports that were tagged for his attention, and finished up his almost cold tea. He wondered if he should contact Will and Beverly, but decided not to. Sighing, he took his empty cup to the replicator and left his ready room for his quarters. The bridge was quiet, the shift change was almost over and the lights had dimmed for the Gamma shift. The 'lift door opened and Jean-Luc stepped inside, and the door closed. "Officer's Quarters, Deck 8." He said, as the 'lift descended the seven decks. He somehow knew that Starfleet was aware of the spread of this virus and they didn't seem to want it stopped. But the question was why? It didn't make much sense to him that one of the very foundations of what Starfleet was about, was being ignored. They had a sworn duty to seek out dangers and prevent it from destroying civilizations, both known and unknown to the Federation. The 'lift slowed and the door snapped open onto Deck 8. He walked down the hallway and came close to Beverly's quarters but stopped just outside the door's range. Jean-Luc wanted to talk with her, but he knew that she would be with Will now. Sighing softly, he walked past her quarters to his own and entered. Glancing around the dimly lit day area, he headed to the bathroom for a sonic shower and then get something for dinner.

Beverly had deposited Will in their bathroom and promised him steak for dinner, along with something special for dessert. Smiling at that, he had stripped and stepped into the sonic shower while she went back into the day area and started setting the table for dinner. Programming the replicator for two steaks with all of the trimmings, she hurried back into the bedroom and quickly stripped, hoping to surprise Will. Quietly she snuck into the bathroom, and stood there for a moment watching Will. Beverly then slipped into the shower and Will turned towards her, a rather surprised look in his eyes. "Gotcha...didn't want you to shower alone." She said, smiling a mischief smile. Will reached for her as he called out "Computer....Water shower, 80 degrees." Soon there was a warm water shower, and they kissed. The computer enclosed the shower area, so that the steam and any water wouldn't escape to mess up the room or the floor. Will slipped his arms around her and kissed her, as the steam rose around them. "So, are you the 'special dessert' or did you have something else in mind?" he murmured, as he slowly began to kiss her neck. "Well....I was thinking...." She began as Will got to her shoulder and slowly started to kiss across her collarbone to her other shoulder. His touch was gentle, almost feathery and Beverly closed her eyes at the sensations it aroused in her. Once he got to her other shoulder, his hands slowly slipped down her back and fondled her bottom as she shifted close to him. Beverly's breathing was becoming rapid, as well as his and they both felt the desire that had been building up between them all day. She tried to get her breathing back under control as she whispered to him, softly "Don't move, Will...." With that, she dropped to her knees.

Beverly gently wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly began to stroke him, her touch being soft yet firm. Will moaned softly in his throat as he watched her tenderly take him into her mouth. He reached out for the wall to steady himself as her movements became more pronounced. She was taking him deeper into her mouth and he was starting to get harder with each stroke. She was also reaching down and fingering herself as his cock was going into her mouth. Soon they both would be reaching the brink, but neither was willing to slow it down. Will shifted slightly, so he could watch her deep throat his massive cock. Her eyes were closed as she was concentrating on both his pleasure and her own. Will could hear her muffled moans as she was building up to climaxing, and he put his hands on her head and took over thrusting into her mouth. "So close.......mm....keep it up, sweetheart...oh yeah, just like.....that..." he managed to say, as she struggled to keep up with his thrusts into her warm and willing mouth. She wrapped her free hand around his thigh and kept pleasuring herself. His muscles started to tighten up, a sign that his climax was close and she concentrated on bringing it all to a most delightful ending. Soon she started to lose herself in her own building climax as he thrust harder and harder into her mouth. With a low growl, he slammed into her mouth and came, spilling his load down her throat. She emitted a muffled scream as she came, squirting and her body started to shake. Will slowly pulled out of her mouth and dropped to his knees besides her in the shower, his breathing fast. He reached out to her and she slipped into his arms as they sat there, overcome by their lovemaking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Will have a quiet romantic dinner and confront their deep feelings for each other. They have one night before things threaten to tear them apart, perhaps forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, romantic dinner before all hell starts to break loose.....will they survive or be torn apart??
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Slowly their breathing returned to normal and they cautiously got to their feet. Will smiled gently and held her as he instructed the shower to come back on. "You alright, Bev?" he whispered as held held her to him. "Yes, Will. God it was wonderful..." Beverly murmured as the warm water sprayed over them. "Mmm....it most certainly was, darling." She leaned back and their eyes met. "We've better get our shower....dinner is waiting...." Came her reply as they both felt the desire and knew that they would be making love again that night. He nodded and kissed her, his thoughts on dinner and what lay ahead for them beyond. They quickly showered, and Beverly wrapped a towel around her, as she walked to their bedroom. Will followed her and they dressed in casual clothes. All she was wearing was one of his civilian shirts from the double closet and nothing else. Smiling at Will, she left the bedroom and finished the order for the steaks from the replicator. He shook his head and went to the cold storage and found the bottle of wine from another dinner they had two weeks ago. Grabbing two wine glasses, he placed them on the table as she was walking towards the table with their dinner. She had his blue shirt buttoned almost all the way up, but left it undone halfway between her breasts. He smiled and poured the wine as she put the plates down. Handing her a glass, they both sat at the table and starting eating.

"Hope you don't mind my acquiring your shirt, Will" Beverly remarked as she was cutting up her steak. Will grinned and shook his head. "No, I don't....blue is really your color. But it may not stay on you long enough." Bev smiled and took a bite of the steak. "I don't doubt that for a second." She chewed and took a sip of wine, pausing for a moment as if a thought had come to her mind. "You've changed me....for the better, I think." "How so,Bev?" he asked, putting his fork down and reaching for her hand. She smiled and shook her head, unable to find the words to tell him that he was the best thing that had happened in her life. Jack had been something good, but she knew that Jack hadn't made her feel the way that Will did. It was something that she had been dwelling on for sometime now, and to her everything was falling into place for her. Perhaps she had made the wrong choice with Jack, falling in love with him so soon after meeting him. But with Will.....oh, Will! He made her feel special, deeply loved and cherished in ways that Jack never did. She loved them both, but Will was so much better than Jack had been. He had opened up parts of her that she didn't knew existed...made her feel things that she never thought she would ever feel, and do things that she never thought she would do. Beverly had never made love to Jack the way she did to Will. She had never gave Jack head in the shower, nor did she ever shower with him. There were so many things that she wanted to tell Will and now faced with a ever deepening crisis, she may not have the chance to tell him again. "It's hard to say, Will..I'm doing things that I never thought that I would ever do." Shaking her head slightly, she glanced at the man she loved with all of her heart and being. "It's not that I'm not saying that it's wrong, but I am.....grateful....that we are together. You have opened me up both physically and emotionally..."

Will smiled and leaned in to kiss this tough, yet fragile woman who had stolen his heart and mind completely. Deanna hadn't been able to do both and no other woman before her had been able to. "I'm glad....you've also changed me, Beverly." he replied, holding her hand gently in his. "I've never felt this way, this deep for any woman before..even Deanna never invoked such feelings that I have for you. God knows she tried, but just couldn't do it the way you did. All I know now is that I don't want to ever lose you...ever." Will's voice was soft and Beverly's eyes were full of tears that were threatening to spill. She nodded and smiled gently at him. "Let's finish these steaks before they get cold...We have a long night ahead of us..." They kissed again and resumed eating the steaks and each of them were thinking of the pleasures to come. Finishing up, they cleared the table and slipped onto the couch where they held each other and talked. She leaned into Will and sighed softly, relishing the warmth and love that he was emitting. Never had she been so loved by one man, even Jack wasn't able to invoke such a feeling. She had loved being near Jack, but at the same time wanted her own space. But she wanted, no craved to be near Will at all times. It was as if Will had been the one meant for her all along and Jack had been a standby until they had met at Farpoint Station so long ago. A flash of guilt came into her mind for thinking that about him, but she knew it was true. Her own Grandmother had told her there would be several men out there for her, but she would eventually find the true one for her and in her heart she was aware that Will had been the one. To say it was a shock would be mild, but how could she tell Will that she had been instantly attracted to him on Farpoint when they first met? She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, thinking back to that day.

Will smiled and tightened his arms around Beverly, thankful that things had brought them together. He had always thought that Deanna would be the one with him, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. Deanna had been sort of thrust upon him, and he accepted her after a while. But Bev was so different from Deanna it was almost unreal. Beverly was like him in so many ways such as plunging into a situation and having to find a creative way to get out of a jam it caused or being able to talk an opponent into allowing help from the ship. She had a gift for that, the same way he did and that was a bit of a surprise. He had thought she wasn't capable of that, but on many occasions she had surprised him. He leaned back on the couch and thought of his early years on the Enterprise D. There was so many times that he had been aware of her glances, but either he didn't see the force and passion behind those glances or he had buried those feelings so deep inside that he had forgotten them. Now that those feelings were exposed, he wished that he and Beverly had confronted them so much sooner. Glancing up at the ceiling, he called out for the computer to lower the lights. "Computer...lights at 45 percent..." The lights dimmed and they both relaxed, relishing the peace and quiet the moment gave them. Soon they would be torn apart and things would threaten to destroy all they held dear. Would they be able to overcome what was to come or would they forever be apart?


End file.
